ConAi Valentines
by Kiel95
Summary: They're still children but the black organization has been defeated. It's Valentine's day and Conan has a problem. There's only one person he wants to receive chocolate from... but it isn't Ran! One-Shot.


**Author's Note:** Ok, so I know that I already have a Valentine's story, but I'd written more than one, I'd just never gotten around to posting this... so yeah... do enjoy ok? Oh, and sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes... I want to be an English major but I still make dumbass mistakes sometimes. Anyways, sorry for prattling on... Hope you like this one-shot!

* * *

Conan sighed.

"Oh? Is something wrong Kudo-kun?" asked Ai.

The Shounen Tantei were walking home from school. It was February 13th.

Conan looked at her, and then looked back down at the ground.

"Could it be about Valentine's day tomorrow?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I know that a year has already passed and one Valentine's Day has come to pass, but… I don't think I'll easily get used to being this age. All the chocolate I receive will be friendship chocolates, nothing more."

"At least it's chocolate."

"But it isn't the same."

"You must be used to receiving a lot."

"Not necessarily a lot, but I'd at least receive four or five."

"That's more than most guys."

"Well, I guess I'll have to be a normal guy for a while. Though the syndicate has been taken care of, I'm stuck like this until an antidote is ready." He then quickly said, "Ah, but I don't mean that I'm mad it isn't ready, I'm just being greedy wanting chocolate."

She caught the little slip up, but he seemed to have realized that he'd said it the wrong way, so she let it go. "Well it shouldn't matter. It's only for a while longer. I think I'm close to a breakthrough."

"Really?" he perked up. His whole face seemed to light up at the news.

"Yeah," she smiled.

The two split from the group and talked for a while longer. They hadn't really been talking with the others and had hung behind them, but they had kept their voices low.

Then soon those two split and headed to their respective homes.

"Oh, welcome home Conan-kun," said Ran. She was in the kitchen.

Conan sniffed the air and asked, "You making chocolate?"

"Yeah," she replied while humming.

"Who's it for?" he asked worriedly.

"Shinichi," she smiled.

Conan looked at the ground sadly. He wasn't going to accept it this year. He couldn't accept it.

At the professor's house Ai was in the kitchen cooking dinner along with something else.

The professor stuck his head in the kitchen and inhaled deeply, hoping to take in as much of the aroma as possible. "Ai-kun, what are you making? I smell a mix of curry and chocolate."

"That's exactly what I'm making," she replied.

His eyes widened. He didn't realize she had meant she was cooking them separately.

***The Next Day***

Conan sat up and got dressed. He lazily walked out to the main room.

"Morning Conan-kun," Ran said as she turned to him. She pulled out a chocolate and said, "Here you go, happy valentine's day."

"Th-thanks… but I'd rather not," he trailed off, sheepishly looking at his feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a cock of her head. Last year he'd accepted them happily.

"Ah, i-it's nothing," he replied quickly.

After he ate breakfast he hurried off. He didn't want to see Ran's face when she thought of Shinichi.

At the professor's house Ai wrapped up some chocolate in the kitchen and grabbed her bag to go. She met Conan outside and the two started to walk to school.

While they were walking, a bit before they made it to where they would meet the others, Ai pulled out a small box.

"You're looking down," said Ai, shifting the box behind her back. He seemed a bit preoccupied so she figured he wouldn't notice it.

"Ah, well, it's nothing."

She hesitated then said, "Kudo-kun."

He turned to her and said, "Hmm?"

She held out the box and said, "Happy Valentine's day."

He looked at her in surprise and opened the box. Inside was a magnifying glass shaped chocolate, but in the middle of the 'glass' was a large heart.

"Th-thanks." He lightly blushed.

He ate it right there as the two walked and Ai smiled.

A little after that they met up with the others and Ai pulled out 3 more boxes.

Conan's spirits deflated slightly. He'd thought that she had given him a special chocolate, but they all were getting chocolates.

"Tsubaraya-kun, Kojima-kun, and Yoshida-san, here you go," she handed them each a box.

They opened theirs up and inside was a small round piece of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's day," she smiled.

They were delighted.

Conan's spirits were lifted when he realized his was the only one with any actual shape to it and that it also had a heart in the center while the others didn't.

"Eh? There isn't any for Conan?" snickered Genta.

Ai blushed extremely lightly and said, "I already gave him his."

"Oh," they replied. That caused Mitsuhiko's spirit to sink slightly, but he'd still received chocolate so he could over-look that detail.

Everyone ate theirs as they headed off to school.

While they were walking Ai asked, "Did you accept Ran's chocolate like usual? I bet she'd be thrilled when Shinichi received it and also when 'Conan' praises her work."

He shuffled his feet nervously as he almost whispered, "No, I can't do either of them anymore. I just can't accept any sort of chocolate from her."

"Eh, why not?"

"I don't want there to be any sort of affection towards me or Shinichi. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"I only want to accept chocolate from one person…" he blushed lightly.

She looked at him for a minute and then said with a small smile, "Then why did you accept mine?"

He blushed a bit redder and said, "Because… I only want to accept chocolates from you…"

She smiled and said, "Well I guess I could say I feel honored. They great detective Kudo Shinichi is only willing to accept chocolate from me. I wonder what that could mean…" Her voice turned teasing and he couldn't help but turn a slightly darker shade.

"Shut it," he mumbled.

She chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ayumi as she turned around to look at them.

"Ah it's nothing," replied Conan quickly, his skin going back to normal color.

Ayumi then said, "I know, I'll buy you all chocolate as well after school!" She smiled happily.

"None for me though…" said Conan.

"Eh? Why?" she asked sadly.

"Um… well… I… can't really accept chocolate like that. It currently became my policy that I would accept chocolate from only one girl."

"Oh… and so you accepted Ai's already?"

"Yeah."

"Well then next year I just have to get to you first!" she said with fire in her eyes.

Conan mumbled to himself, "That isn't what I meant. I meant I'll only receive it from one certain girl."

Ai leaned over and said, "Well, at least you know you're loved to be receiving chocolate from a girl."

"Well, only by Ayu-" he stopped. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Would you quit looking at me like that? Sheesh," she sighed and tried to cover the fact that she was blushing.

They all walked into the classroom and sat down.

Kobayashi sensei, who had moved up with their grade, said, "Ok everyone, I made chocolate for everyone here today, so I'll be passing it around in a little bit."

Everyone cheered. Even though normally it's only girls giving to guys, friendship chocolates can be given to guys or girls.

As she was passing around the chocolate, people were praising her on how good it was. When she came to Conan, he said, "No thank you."

"Eh? You don't want any chocolate? Do you not like chocolate?" she asked while tilting her head.

"Ah, actually I love chocolate, but I made a new policy for Valentine's day for myself. I'm only going to receive chocolate from one girl from now on."

"Oh, so you already received chocolate from a girl?" asked Kobayashi with a grin.

"Yeah."

"And from whom may I ask?"

"Me," replied Ai.

Kobayashi looked surprised. "Well, I guess I'll just have to be sure to be first next year right?" she asked with a playful smile.

Ayumi then said while standing up, "No! I'm going to be first next year!"

Kobayashi chuckled and said, "You'll have to beat me to it."

"That isn't what I mean," Conan mumbled while sighing.

Ai chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give it to you first so that you can say that someone already beat them to it."

Conan blushed and said, "Th-thanks."

Mitsuhiko and Genta were giving death glares to Conan. He was the only one getting the girls.

Conan could feel their glares. He shivered.

"You cold?" asked Ai.

"No, just getting cold stares from guys all around."

Ai looked around and saw that quite a few of the guys were staring… no glaring at Conan. It caused a smile to tug at her lips.

"I'm guessing that they don't like how popular with girls."

"So it seems," he replied.

When school finally ended and the Shounen Tantei were about to leave the room, Conan realized he'd left behind a school book and hurried over to his desk, the others saying that they'd wait at the gate.

He quickly placed the book in his bag and headed for the exit. He turned after leaving the door and jumped. "Wah!" he shouted in surprise. "Oh, Haibara…" He hesitated then said, "Um… well… I guess seeing as it's just us I can… umm… you know..."

"Spit it out Kudo-kun. It's just us, no need to freeze up," she said lightly.

"Well… thank you for the chocolate! It was really delicious and… and… I'm really happy to have received it from you," he managed to say, almost choking on the words out of nervousness.

She smiled and said, "Don't forget that on March 14th."

"I won't, I promise," he replied with a smile of his own.


End file.
